1 Michael Celluci
by Ana9184
Summary: Michael Celluci, a LAPD detective, picks the interest of a vampire. Completly AU, just borrowed Mike


Michael Celluci  
by Ana9184

 **«««Thanks to Maria F. and Ana G. for revising some errors»»»**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Ties and therefor the character Michael Celluci does not belong to me, however all the other characters are the invention of my own crazy mind.**

Chapter 1

Date: 23 November 2016, 3AM  
Place: Dark alley somewhere in LA

A trench coat walking in the street. He heard a noise, a muffled scream, a woman. His instincts kicked in, the sound was coming from the alley in front of him, he ran, grabbed his gun and shouted "Freeze, LAPD".

His eyes saw a man trying to rape a woman, a hooker non the less. The victims' yellow dress was ripped exposing her bra. She had a gun pointed to her head. The man looking at the cop, used the woman as a «meat shield».

"Drop the gun, hands in your head."

The rapist smiled with a smug face and threw the woman at the cop. Distracted the cop didn't notice the man pointing and shooting at the helpless harlot.

1 in the spline, 1 near the heart and the 3rd bullet perforated her right lung and exited the body grazing the cop in his right shoulder. (Making him drop the gun.)

Suddenly a shadow fell from the sky and landed right behind the man without making a sound. It was a woman, the now ripped trench coat couldn't see very well, but it looked like her sclera were a shade of red. "Pssst" The man looked behind him "Hey…" she grabbed his trachea ripping his throat and threw it on the ground. A flow of red juice was coming out of his body, she smiled and feasted.

The cop, paralyzed from the shock, couldn't help but stare with his mouth wide open at the scene.

She let the man's body hit the floor, there was still some blood flowing from the «ex-throat». Her eyes were closed; head reclined back, slightly, with an open mouth smile that looked like she just had an orgasm. Then the woman looked at him with some kind of allure in her eyes, always with a smile .

His heart started racing even more, now he had a clear look at her face, bloodshot eyes, with multiple veins decorating their surroundings, elongated canines like fangs. Under the face, a black leather jacket covered a red shirt, black jeans with some rips and black military boots dressed her legs and a brown almost black wavy hair by her shoulders hid slightly the right part of her face.

She walked towards him, he started walking back not knowing her intentions, first slowly then a bit faster, he turned around to start running but she was already in the other side, always with that eerie smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" (Fangs well visible)

-"I..II….I…Please….."

-"Please what?" *innocent voice*

-"…."

She ran at incredible speed towards him stopping right in his front, he only saw a blur. "What…..what are you?" *breathing heavily*

– "Hm.." "You're bleeding"

– "Just a graze" "Yo...you didn't answer"

\- "-hmm" "Look into my eyes…you didn't see me tonight, nor nothing really strange happened. You heard a noise in the alley, checked it out it was a cat, it was dark you didn't see a soda can at your feet you stepped on it and fell, hurt your shoulder in the trash can, you should check that out it might get infected"

– "What?"

The woman look surprised for a moment. He wasn't under her will.

"What are YOU?" She sniffed "You smell human but…." she grabbed his throat.

"Who are you working for? Eternal light? Are you a hunter? You must be no one can resist me without training."

– "II…I'm a cop, I'm just a c..cop, I don't know what..t….you..a…are..t..talking about" He struggled for a breath. She let him go. And disappeared from his sight.

#Let's just follow him around a bit… #

#Hmm the gun obviously, you're not a cop if you've dropped your gun…. #

#Sorry sweetie I have your phone, left you a nice note.#

The cop reads the note: Don't want you, screaming around what happened here to anyone gotcha? ;) Just go home.

"What the fu…." He looked around again but didn't see her, so he made his way home.

#What a nice boy…# *smile*

"Gus, run through his phone and see if you find something interesting."

A kind of robotic male voice speaks in her ear "The name is Michael Celluci, He lives in the near suburbs" She walked in the edge of the building above the alley watching Mike walking away.

\- "Has a sister and niece, no parents alive, detective at West Valley LAPD Station, a good one apparently"

– "Thanks Gus."

#Let's check out his house…...#

…..

# Hmm nice house, oh he's going for the phone…, he had to go for the phone.#

" Gus cut the line if he starts talking too much"

*beeeeeep* *beeeeep*

\- "Hey Sarah"

– "Mickey? Hi…Hello..w…what… did something happen?" His sister picked up.

– "Aaaamm no why? …. Just wanted to hear your voice" He sounded a bit shaken.

– "It's almost 4AM Mike couldn't you hear my voice in the morning at a decent hour? "

– "Amm Sorry, bye, kisses" He turned off the phone.

*beep* beep* beep* beep* beep*

–"Bye" "He shut the phone in my face, that Mike, he is going to hear a good one tomorrow."

–"Who was it?" Josh asked.

– "Mike, he seemed weird…., but let's get back to sleep, I'll talk to him tomorrow"

#Hmm …I'll camp in his backyard and talk to him in the morning. #

Chapter 2

Date: 23 November 2016, 10AM  
Place: Michael's house

Michael didn't sleep, he thought about what the hell had happed, all night. He got up took a shower got dressed and heard the door being knocked.

"You… How did you…my phone" She had his phone in her hand. "I want my phone back" In a blink of an eye the woman was in his living room laying in his couch.

-"It's in the counter"

–"Stop doing that!"

–"I'm getting thirsty, do you have anything to drink?"

–"No…look, I don't know who or what you are, nor what you want from me. You obviously don't want me dead or else you would have killed me last night so why are you here?"

–"Just checking on you?"

–"Checking on me? Why?"

–"Well.. Yesterday you saw a little too much and I can't compel you for whatsoever reason so I came to check if you had told anyone"

–"Told what? I don't even know what I saw"

–"Then I have nothing to worry about" *smug smile* …"Name's Emma, nice to meet you Mike"

–"How do you know my name?"

–"Phone, remember." Emma looked around the house.

#Nice house for a cop's paycheck, very modern, I like it, just a little too much sunlight. #

"So you checked me out, now get out of my house or I'll call for backup"

–"Hmmm, Hmm, hmmmm black vodka, do you mind?" She opened the bottle and started drinking before he could say anything.

"Hey, get the fuck out of MY HOUSE NOW" She knocked him against the wall, grabbing his collar, his heart started racing.

"Fine….no …more… FUN! This is how it is going to be. You're a cop, a good guy, for what I can tell, I don't want to kill you. Sooo, I'm going to be tailing you until I can say for sure I can trust you'll keep your mouth shut"

–"Even if I wanted to tell somebody what I saw who would believe me?"

–"HMM…"More people than you'd think"

She let him go and continued looking around the house

-"Fine, but I want some answers"

–"Name's Emma Jones, vampire, 2000 give or take, love long walks in the moonlight, sex and a good slaughter. Not exactly in that order." *smug smile*

-"A…a vampire? You're a vampire? 2000…Years old? And you love killing?"

–"Yes. Yes...The more blood the BETTER" *smile* "Don't you have anything else?" Looking at the empty bottle.

He ignored her. Walked straight to the couch, sat down.

#Poor guy. His world just got a lot bigger#

-" Are there more? More vampires…out there?"

#Humans DO NOT have imagination…. Why do they always ask the same stupid questions? #

-"No I'm the only one left, there used to be more but I killed them to get all the humans just for myself" *Sarcastic tone*

-"How many?"

-"Hundreds, thousands, million… I have no fucking idea" "A LOT"

-"….."

-"Well, you're obviously not going to work today. Soo let's do something FUN…" "Hmmm..Let's kill some motherfuckers!"

-"…Get out…, please…" He had a baffled look in his face. She stared at him for a couple of seconds. And left. *high speed*

#I'll give him a day#

-Why are you telling the story in the 3rd person? The vampire is you... Change the name, change the date. It's still you!

-Shut up Dennis!...

-And why are you writing that stupid story, it didn't even happen like that. Are you trying to became a famous lame writer now?

-Dennis, I swear if you don't shut up I'll…...

-You'll rip my ghostly head off, and send it to a hell dimension…. Bla bla blaaa… How many times have I heard that, and my head is STILL HEERE!

*sigh*

-I need a drink…

-Going to drink some motherfuckers right? *chuckles*


End file.
